Keeper React!
by Percabeth.Keeper
Summary: After reading lovekotlc and Linh Song's kotlc reacts, I decided I would do one too! Here I am! I'm not very good at summaries, so yeah! Rated K just in case! The story is better, I promise!
1. Water guns!

**Hello! I'm Raven, because of my code name. I hope you like it!**

 **Raven: "Today we are going to react to, drumroll please, Water guns! We're going to have a water fight!"**

Sophie: "You have to be kidding me!"

Dex: "What are water guns?"

 **Raven: "Well, water guns are guns, plastic guns, that when you fill the water guns up, you pull the trigger, and water comes shooting out."**

Keefe: "You are so on!"

 **Raven: "I didn't challenge you. Oh well. Sophie, are you okay?" *looks over to where Sophie is really pale, sitting next to Fitz.***

Fitz: "She should be okay."

Biana: "Do we have to put on swimsuits?"

 **Raven: "Well, unless you want to go home, soaking wet, yes."**

Linh: "Can I use my ability instead of a water gun?"

Tam: "Seriously? That wouldn't be fun."

Little while later,

Biana: "I don't like this swimsuit."

Tam: "You look good in everything,"

 **Raven: "Wait, what?" *Tam and Biana both blushing***

Keefe: "Why is there always mushy parts with them? I want mushy parts too."

 **Raven: "Well, too bad for you, Keefe. I don't ship you with anyone."**

Keefe: "Humph!" *pouting*

Sophie: "Fitz? Could you not shoot me?"

Fitz: "Oh alright."

Sophie: "Linh? Could you not shoot me?"

Linh: "Sure."

Sophie: "Tam? Could you not shoot me?"

Tam: "Okay,"

Sophie: "Biana? Could you not shoot me?"

Biana: "Okay, that's fine."

Sophie: "Keefe? Could you not shoot me?"

Keefe: "Hum? Oh, okay."

Sophie: "Dex? Could you not shoot me?"

Dex: "Sure….."

Sophie: "Raven? Could not shoot me?"

 **Raven: "Never! I will always be prepared to shoot you!"**

Sophie: "Aww…. Oh, okay, are we going to start anytime soon?"

 **Raven: "Yup. Now!"**

Everyone (except Raven and Sophie): "Ahhhhh!" *as Sophie attacks everyone with her watergun*

 **Raven: "What did I tell you? That's why I didn't agree to her question." *crackles evilly***

Fitz: *soaking wet* *chasing after Sophie* "Ahhh! I will get revenge! You just acted scared!"

Dex: "Wait a second. HOW DARE YOU!" *starts chasing Sophie*

Tam: "Biana! Please stop it! I'm getting soaked!"

Biana: *tucks a wet strand of hair behind her hair sweetly* "I'm soaked too! And it's your fault!" *she tackles Tam onto the wet grass, blushes when she realizes her lips are very close to his and jumps off him and offers him a hand up*

Sophie: "Oof!" * she slips and Fitz trips on her * "Ouch!"

Fitz: "Hey! Sophie! You are going down!"

Sophie: "To bad you're going down first!" *she shoved him with her body*

 **Raven: *holds hands up* "Okay! Anyone want to go have some birthday cake for my birthday?"**

Everyone: "Yayyy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! very sorry! I have been experiencing a** ** _major_** **writer's block. so sorry!**

 **Raven**


	3. Sailing Part One

**Hey guys! Very sorry! At least this one was longer, you know? Anyways, I hope you like it!**

 **Raven: "Okay, so today, we are going to do something very peaceful. I don't know if you will like it, but Linh, you** ** _are_** **okay with being surrounded by water, right?"**

Linh: *smiles a tight smile* " Yeah,"

Tam: "I'm _so_ convinced, Linh. _So, so, so."_

Dex: "Don't tease Linh like that!"

Everyone: "Wait, wasn't that supposed to be Tam's line?!"

 **Raven: *scratches back awkwardly* "Yeah, sorry."**

Sophie: "Anyways, back to what we're reacting to, WHAT ARE WE REACTING TO?!"

Keefe: "Foster, I think we've seen your dark side now, I don't think we need to scream anymore."

Fitz: "Well, she was reacting to a great opportunity, anyways."

Everyone: "What do you mean?"

Fitz: "I _mean_ that Sophie might have read Raven's mind _._ " *everyone gasped*

Biana: "Wait, you mean that Sophie read Raven's mind because she wanted to know what it we are going to react to?"

Fitz: "Yeah," *smiles a not very convincing smile* *no one pushed it*

 **Raven: "So. Should I tell you what we are going to react to?"**

Everyone: "Yes!"

 **Raven: *Holds hands up* "Okay, okay, what we are reacting to today…... is…. water balloons!"**

Everyone except Sophie: "Awww,"

Sophie: "YES!"

 **Raven:** **"Sheesh, that ungrateful isn't it? Well, isn't it a good thing that we're not reacting to it?"**

Dex: "Wait, really?" *Everyone else is too scared of Sophie to even hear Raven*

 **Raven: "Of course, really, we're actually going sailing! Isn't that great?"**

Dex: "Yup! I love the sea!" *starts waving his hand in his friend's faces*

Fitz: "What? Why do you need to disturb my thinking, huh?" *blushes when he realizes he's talking to Dex* "Very sorry!"

Dex: *smiles* "It's alright! I deal with it all the time!"

Fitz: "Hey guys! Hey Guys! HEY GUYS!"

Everyone except Raven, Dex and Fitz: *Pulling away from their lands of terrible prank land and dreaded Sophie land* "Yeah? What?"

Dex: "Raven looks ready to explode!"

Fitz: "Yeah! It's so funny!"

 **Raven: "NO IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL, IT'S NOT FUNNY!" *Everybody started to laugh* "IT'S NOT FUNNY" *fuming as they kept on laughing* "IF YOU KEEP ON LAUGHING LIKE THAT, I WILL NOT WRITE THIS ANYMORE!"**

Everyone: "What?" *Linh trembled* 

**Raven: "Never mind. Anyways, do you want to know what we're going to actually going to react to?"**

Everyone: "Yes!"

 **Raven: "Okay, we're going to react to…. Sailing!"**

Sophie: *moping and fuming* "Awww,"

Everyone else: "Yayyy!"

Dex: "Are you sure Linh is going to be okay?"

Biana: "Wait, wasn't that supposed to be Tam's line? Oh, this is getting sooo confusing!"

Fitz: "Biana, are you okay? Your eyes are glazed!" *he just caught her as she fainted*

Sophie: "Hey Linh, could you, you know,"

Linh: *nodded* "Of course." *sprays a jet of water in Biana's face*

Biana: *stands up and shakes water out from her hair* "Why did you need to spray me, Linh?"

Linh: "Uh, because, you, know, you, kind of, you know, _fainted_."

Biana: " _What?_ "

Sophie: "Yeah,"

 **Raven: "Anyways, guys, you wanna go to the ship, now?"**

Everyone except Sophie: "Yes!"

Sophie: "No!"

 **I guess this isn't actually called a cliffhanger, but, yeah. Did you like it? Hope you did!**

 **Raven**


	4. Very, very, very, sorry!

**Hey guys,**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I love that you love my stories! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me!**

 **I know you've been anxious to read Sailing Part two, but I'm very sorry, I am visiting my Granny and Granddad's house and will be going around America and Canada for a while. I'm sorry, but I will only be able to write and eventually update on Airplanes and long car rides. I'm very sorry!**

 **Raven**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a long time. It's because I've been working on my other story called 'Six Hearts I Love the Most', and I had a writer's block and I completely forgot about this story. I'm so sorry!** **JJJ** **Anyways, I posted!**

 ***** On the pier, and the wind is blowing, everyone is shivering*

 **Raven: *teeth chattering* "It's," *chatter* "okay, guys! It'll get better" *chatter, chatter* "when we get on the boat!"**

Dex: *rolls eyes* "Are you _sure_ about that?"

 **Raven: "Well, obviously, why?"**

Linh: *talks really franticly* "Um, he was just kidding, right, Dex…Dex?"

Keefe: "What's up with him?" *Linh glares at him* "I meant, what's he doing?"

Sophie: "It's none of, like, your business, Keefe. I mean, like, what's it with you?" *she talks in a sassy way*

Keefe: "Well, I'm sorry." *He also talks in a sassy way*

Fitz: "Guys, cool down!"

Biana: *Suppressing a smile* "Yeah,"

*Later, on the boat*

Keefe: "Wow! This is so cool!" *Everyone looks at him pointedly*

Biana: "Yeah, it is cool!" *she says it sarcasticly.*

Sophie: "C'mon guys! We have to go and help Raven and get the boat ready to start sailing!"

Tam: "Great," *Linh turns pale*

 **Raven: "Get over here! If you want to go sailing, then get your behinds over here!"**

Sophie: She's right, guys! We should go over there!"

Fitz: "What about a please?"

 **Raven: "Fiiinnnneeee. Can you guys pleeaassee come over here, and help me set up the sail?"** *Fitz shrugs*

Fitz: "She said the magic word." *He jogs to where Raven is*

 **Raven: "Don't run!"**

Keefe: "Why?"

Biana: "Oh my gosh, Keefe. People say things for a reason. You don't always need to ask 'Why'!"

Keefe: "Eh, Whats the harm in saying 'Why'?"

Biana: "Forget it." *rolls eyes*

Linh: "Could you guys stop bickering and start helping us? Cause' this is just weird now."

Sophie: "And childish."

Biana: "How is saying that Keefe shouldn't always say 'Why' childish?"

Sophie: "Not that par-" *Fitz puts a free hand on her shoulder* "Never mind."

Tam: "Great," *mumbles under his breath*

 **Raven: "What was that, my dear boy?"**

Linh: "Your dear boy?"

 **Raven: "Everyone, get in the cockpit!"**

Keefe: "Why?"

Biana: "Here it goes again."

Tam: "Great,"

Biana: "Why do you keep saying 'Great'?"

 **Raven: "Just get in the cockpit!"**

Keefe: "Why?"

 **Raven: "JUST DO IT!"**

Keefe: "Fine." *notices that Sophie and Linh disappeared* "Wait, where did they go?"

Biana: "Who?"

Keefe: "Sophie and Linh!"

"Here we are! Help me!" A voice said.

Biana: "Where? Keep saying stuff! Then we can track you!"

"Okay! Its Linh! She's hurt!" The voice said

Dex: "Wait. Linh's hurt? OH NO!"

*Sophie walks to them, carrying Linh. Her face is green and suddenly, she raises her arms and the whole ocean lifts ups* *everyone gasps*

Keefe: "We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!

Biana: "We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!

Tam: "Calm down, Keefe!"

Keefe: "Why should I?"

Everyone except Raven, Sophie, Linh and Tam: "Yeah! Why?"

Raven, Sophie, Linh and Tam: "Because it's a prank!"

Dex: "Shoot,"

Sophie: "Lets end the react here, before the audience sees what their revenge will be."

 **Raven: "Agreed."**

 **Did you like this chapter? I am, again so sorry about not updating for a long time. Have you guys listened to the song 'Have It All' by Jason Mraz? Its such a good song! Try it out!**

 **Raven**


	6. Tiana

**Hey guys! The summer holiday is here! Yay! Anyways, again, hope you like this chapter!**

Fitz: "What are we going to react to this time?"

Tam: "Let me guess. Perhaps sailing?"

 **Raven: "Actually, Tam, _we_ are going to react to Tiana! Or Bam, if you want to call it that way. (A/N WARNING! TIANA OR BAM COMING UP!! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT, READ NEXT CHAPTER.)**

Biana *blushes* "Is there any reason why we are reacting to _this_?"

Tam: *puts hand of heart* "That hurts, Biana."

Linh and Sophie burst into laughter, Tam and Biana send glares at their direction*

 **Raven: "Well, now you know my reasons for making this chapter what it is. Tiana rules!!!! _Although Sophitz rules even more."_**

Sophie and Fitz blushed a crimson red*

Linh: "Ok, ok, guys this is _Tiana_ , not Sophitz."

 **Raven: "C'mon guys, react to Tiana, not Sophitz."**

Biana: *sips on water* *chokes*

Linh and Sophie: "It's so cute!"

Dex and Fitz: "Mneh."

Tam: *Takes a gulp of water*

Keefe: "It's not the best," *scratches head* "But it's pretty ok."

 **Raven: "Okkkkkkkk. Moving on,"**

Linh: "Lets react to Sophitz!"

Sophie: "Lets react to Dinh!"

 **Raven: "I'll think about it."**

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short**

 **Raven**


	7. Percy Jackson Part 1

**Hey guys! Omg, I haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry! Thanks for everyone who reviewed they really feel the world to me! I have been stuck in my house due to the coronavirus so I figured it would be a good time to update!**

 **And btw, I haven't read the Trials of Apollo, but I do know that Jason died** **, but other than that I don't know anything else about the updated characters so if I get some of the personalities wrong please forgive me!**

 **Thanks to these people for reviewing and giving me ideas!**

 **Guest- Great idea! Next chapter I'll do Spiderman!**

 **ILoveSophitzandK- Thank you! I will :)**

 **SophitzShipper- Definitely Sophitz! I might do a Keana react in your honor ;)**

 **Lucy Auburn- Definitely! Always do what you love!**

 **Lucy Auburn- Yes! This is what they are reacting to today!**

 **Ruby Silverstar- Thank you! I like to hear that you like my story!**

Sophie: "Guys! Guess wat we're reacting to today?"

Tam: "Ugh. Don't tell me. We're reacting to Biana and I again."

 **Raven: "Nope! It's something cooler than that! No offense though."**

Keefe: *gasps* "Oh! Oh! I know! We're going to one of the Forbidden Cities to react!"

*Sophie and Raven look at each other*

 **Raven: "You're right Keefe! We are! Except we need to light leap there first."**

*Sophie pulls out a blue leaping crystal*

Sophie: "Let's go!"

 **Raven: "Hold on guys, I have to meet the people we're reacting to first."**

Everyone: "Okay."

 **Raven: "Dex? Can you bring out the obscurers? Everyone hold one with telekinesis so it covers the whole group."**

*Everyone plies in the elevator*

*Everyone successfully sneaks onto the right floor*

 **Raven: "Okay, Sophie, can you come with me to greet them, and the rest of the group come after we tell you to."**

Tam: "Who are we reacting to?"

Sophie: "You'll see soon enough." *She and Raven shared a sneaky look*

*Raven and Sophie walk towards the door and knocked on it*

*A black-haired boy who looked about seventeen with sea green eyes opened the door, and he looked confused for a second, looking at Sophie and Raven, but then his eyes showed some recognition. *

Percy: "Raven! And…. Shoot, what's your name?"

Sophie: *smiles* "Sophie. It's okay. Nice to meet you."

*Percy and Sophie shake hands*

Percy: "So, where's the rest of your group? I was told that there were more. And also that they're going to be reacting to us?"

*Sophie signals for the rest of the group to come*

 **Raven: "Yeah, so I'm kind of introducing the Keeper crew," *she gestures to the group of elves behind her* "to human- or demi-god- things. So I wanted to see how they'd react to you guys."**

Percy: "That's cool. Oh, sorry about leaving you guys outside for so long. Come on in!"

*The Keeper crew walks into the apartment*

*They find six other people in the room, each more interesting than the last*

*One girl had blonde hair and grey eyes, and looked nice but intimidating at the same time*

*Another had curly honey hair, with big brown eyes, laughing with a guy that had a big, tough body, but a baby face*

*Another girl had brown hair, but her eyes were always changing color. She looked stressed out, but also nice at the same time*

*One boy was hiding in the shadows, and when he stepped out, he had a skull ring, black hair, and overall a creepy vibe*

*Another boy was tinkering with a knapsack that seemed to have everything in it, and he had oil and grease all over his face and nimble fingers*

 **Raven: "Hi Seven (except for Jason, who is replaced by Nico)! So these are elves, and you know how being a creature that isn't a human feels like, and having to hide it. Well, before, humans and elves had treaties together, but the humans were going to break them, and the elves knew, because they have abilities like you, Percy, or you, Piper. But they are just another species."**

 **Raven: "And Keeper crew, these are demi-gods, half-bloods, where one of their parents are the Greek gods, and the other parent is a normal human. They go to Camp Half-Blood, where they can be safe from the monsters of the Greek world. But there was a prophecy, that said there were Seven half-bloods that would defeat Gaea and her evil giants, because Gaea had become evil. But some of them, have abilities, like yours, So Linh, Percy can also control water, and Dex, Leo is also good with tools and he also can control fire. Tam, Nico is also kind of shady, but some half-bloods don't have abilities, because they have skills, kind of. Like Annabeth is very smart, but that's not exactly an ability, and normally, an Aphrodite kid would be like you Biana, but Piper has charmspeak, which means that if she wants someone to something, she can talk them into doing it for her, which is kind of like Grady's Mesmer ability. And also Frank can change into different animals, but that's because he's a legacy of Poseidon, which is kind of like elves, because that means Percy is one of Frank's relatives, because Percy is Poseidon's son."**

Sophie: "I read about you guys when I was still in the Forbidden Cities! You guys are really cool! Can I see Riptide?"

Percy: "Sure." *takes out the famous ball-point pen*

Sophie and Raven: "Woowwwww,"

 **Raven: "So everyone, we're going to pair up, in regards of abilities and skills, so that you can relate to each other."**

 **Raven: "Sophie and Annabeth, Percy and Linh, Nico and Tam, Frank and Keefe, Hazel and Fitz, Biana and Piper, and Leo and Dex. Some groups may be hard to relate as well, like your group, Hazel and Fitz, but they will always have some comparison. Because Hazel, your mom was a fortune teller, so she could read the future, but Fitz can hear your thoughts. But some groups go really well together, like your group, Percy and Linh, because you both do the same thing."**

 **Raven: "But right now we're going to cut, because this is getting too long for it's own good. We'll be back later."**

 **Did you like it? I think it was a bit long. Oh well, part two is coming up soon. I'm going to be working on it! Pls review! It only takes a few seconds and they really mean the world to me.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Raven**


End file.
